If Only I had Stopped him
by Silence at it's Finest
Summary: If Antonio hadn't let Lovino leave after their fight then this wouldn't be happening right now..


If only Antonio hadn't let out his anger on him, if he hadn't let him leave then …Then.. Lovino wouldn't be dead in his arms right now. The person he loved most was now gone in a matter of seconds if only.. If Only Antonio had stopped Lovino..

The night happened when Lovino came home for work more angry than usual. Maybe it was his boss making him stay later, or the mountains of paper he had to do or the fact that it was snowing. But whatever it was Lovino wasn't in the best moods when Antonio opened the door to his upset lover.

" Welcome Home~, how was work?" He wrapped his arms tight around Lovino bringing him close to his chest. Well, this earned him a nice jab in between the ribs by Lovino's elbow.

" Don't touch me.." He hissed through his teeth and he trudged up the stairs clenching his fists. By this point Antonio thought he had done something to upset his young, Italian lover so immediately he chased after him grabbing his wrist in a tight grasp.

" Did I do something I anger you? If I did I am sorry.." That's what really set him off. Lovino ripped his wrist from Antonio's and turned to face him.

" I am so sick of you always apologizing! Even when it is stuff you did do! Just stop!" He immediately ran for his room the Spaniard running after him, only to have the door slammed perfectly in his face. Antonio had run out of patience now too, after the all the insults and abuse he has gone through dating Lovino it finally started to pile up on him. He broke down the door pushing him up against the closest wall.

"What the hell are you doing Antonio!? Let me go you damned tomato bastard! LET ME GO!"

" You know what Lovino?! I have finally had enough of your attitude! I love you but I feel like you don't love me back! And after all the cruel things you do to me it just gives me more proof that you really don't love me!" he let go of the younger nation, letting him walk to the door frame and turn around to face Antonio who was still facing the wall.

" What are you saying?! Do you want me to leave?! Because I would actually enjoy leaving this place! Because you know why? I HATE YOU! I hate you Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" he started to dash down the stairs when Antonio grabbed him one last time.

" I can't believe that I haven't broken up with you….until now.." he stared into Lovino's tear clouded eyes before saying. "Lovino, leave and never come back because it's over.."

"Fine…" He left the house without any of his stuff only in a jacket. Maybe this was best for him, he needs to learn not to be dependable on people and needs to grow up. This was one of the worst decisions Antonio has ever made in his life.

Lovino ran, faster than his feet has ever taken him. He was sorry for shouting at Antonio, he wanted to go home right now and fall asleep in his arms. But he knew , he knew…that he would never take him back not after tonight. He wanted to turn back time and go back and fix everything but that's impossible. He finally stopped in an old street filled with wonderful shops and apartments of others.

" Scusa Antonio… I didn't want this to happen.." He broke down crying in the middle of the street people giving him weird looks as the passed by. Lovino laid up against a wall of the old, stone building, and thought of where he was going to go. He couldn't go to Feliciano's because he is living with Ludwig, and Roderich had Gilbert living with him… so Lovino had nowhere to go… because the one place he was wanted.. he wasn't anymore..

Eventually Lovino fell asleep on the snow covered ground but was awoken by the sound of people angrily shouting in Italian. His eyes widened in horror as he saw a gang of some of his people approach him in the light snow.

" Are you Lovino Vargas?!" the man in the front grabbed him and pulled him by the color of his shirt.

"Si… What about it?!" he squirmed trying to get out of his strong grasp which didn't work in the slightest.

"Then I have something for you from your whole country~" He dropped Lovino onto the ground before pulling out a gun before and pointing it at his head.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Tears streamed down his face and they weren't stopping anytime soon. At this time he really wished he hadn't done any of the stuff to Antonio then we would be safe in his arms and not at the foot of a man with gun pointed to his head.

"It's best for the country if your brother had control of the whole thing, so goodbye." His finger pulled the trigger sending a bullet into the side of Lovino's head. His widen then softened before his body fell over onto the ground, dark, crimson blood coloring the diamond snow.

"Addieo, Antonio.." he closed his eyes and had a small smile on his face before dying in the streets.

Antonio was kinda worried for his used to be lover, and was about to go looking for him but he stopped himself.

" He doesn't need you Antonio, he even said so himself before he left…" The sudden sound of a gunshot rang in his ears. "Lovino!" he dashed out the door and down the streets quicker than he ever could, the thoughts were running through his mind. Was that Lovino? Am I just panicking? Is this my fault? Did I kill him by letting him go? It was a couple of minutes before he saw Lovino's body laying in a pool of his own blood on the side of the road.

"LOVINO!" Antonio rushed over to him hoping that he was still alive, he checked for a pulse but nothing. He wasn't breathing no heartbeat, his eyes we closed.. he was dead in his arms.

" Lovino! Please don't die on me! Lo siento! Please come back to me!" Antonio shook Lovino's lifeless body violently, before hugging him staining his clothes in blood.

" Lo siento…I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you then you would still be alive in my arms…. Please forgive me.. I shouldn't have let you leave…" His screams filled the whole town with sorrow, it was his fault that his lover was dead. The venture home made people scream, he was carrying his body back to his house, where he could wash him up, and get ready to tell his younger brother Feliciano what happened.

When he was done these tasks he placed Lovino down on his bed before heading into the attic. He sat there for hours looking through the memories him and Lovino had, only making tears flow down his red cheeks. That's when he found it Lovino's old music box that he had given him before he left when he was defeated by Arthur. His long fingers softly touched the gold engravings on it before opening it to hear the beautiful rhythm of the song Lovino had first learned to play on the piano called " Lilium".

" Oh Lovino.. mi flor dulce, cariño.." His emerald eyes were now stained a bright red and his face went from I tan to a pale white… "I will see you soon.." He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, writing something down before grabbing Lovino's mafia gun from one of the boxes and shooting directly into his chest, into his heart.

The next day Feliciano and Ludwig came to visit to find the door open and the smell of blood terrifyingly bad. Feliciano immediately ran up the stairs to find Lovino's dead body on the bed. He started bawling his eyes out while Ludwig noticed the attic door open and went up there. He was horrified at what he saw before him but collected himself when he saw the paper in Antonio's hand, which he carefully grabbed and read to himself.

I Should have never let him go….. If only I stopped him..


End file.
